logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr./Other
ID's & Promos 1988 (Nick Junior) Little Koala promo with the rare Nick Jr. logo.png|"The Little Koala" Promo NJ ID 1988.PNG|"The Little Koala" Promo 1988–1993 Nickjrdancingstars.png|"Dancing Stars", by VideoWorks Nick Jr. ID- Clouds (1990).jpg|"Mobile", by VideoWorks ScaryNight.png|"Spooky Night" NickFish.jpg|"Fish Eating Seaweed", by VideoWorks File:Nick_jr.png|"Boy Toys", by Olive Jar Animation 90's Commercials Vol. 2-003.jpg|"Elephants", by VideoWorks bandicam 2015-08-02 11-21-55-627.jpg|"Ants Marching", by VideoWorks File:Nick_Jr_Kangaroo_Bumper_logo.png|"Baby Kangaroo", by Michael Frierson NickJrMagicHands.JPG|"Magic Hands", by VideoWorks NickJrDiver.JPG|"Fishbowl Diver", by Olive Jar Animation Nick Jr Shadow Puppets.JPG|"Shadow Play", by VideoWorks vlcsnap-2015-12-22-18h27m43s671.png|"Today's Special" Next ID Shooting Stars 2.jpg|"Noozles" Next ID NickJrThanksgivingbumper1.jpg|"Nickelodeon's Thanksgiving Fest" Next ID 90's Commercials Vol. 2-002.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID (1990) Bugs 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID (1990-1992) Bugs 3.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Next ID (1990-1992) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-24-31-465.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Next ID (1991-1992) nick jr next eureekas castle.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Next ID (1992-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-25-17-497.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater/Noozles" Next ID (1992-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-58-56-577.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper A (1988-1991) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-59-10-538.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper B (1988-1991) File:1991.png|"Noozles" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) Bees 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumpers (1990-1991) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-33-379.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 21-00-51-654.jpg|"The World of David the Gnome" Break Bumpers (1988-1991) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-25-21-570.jpg|"The World of David the Gnome" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-15-372.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Break Bumpers bandicam 2015-08-02 11-32-48-204.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) Flowers.jpg|"Maple Town" Break Bumpers Nickjr.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #1 Speech Signs.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promos #2 and #3 90's Commercials Vol. 2-001.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promos #4 and #5 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-56-48-886.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #6 Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-18h17m28s928.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #7 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-28-55-730.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #8 Crowns 2.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #10 Shields 2.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #1 bandicam 2015-08-04 21-21-27-800.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #2 Nick Jr. Fred Penner's Place.png|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1A bandicam 2015-08-04 21-14-27-268.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1B Wheels.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #2A Car.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #2B Trains.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #4 bandicam 2015-08-05 07-51-03-826.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #5 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-04-41-012.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promos #1 and #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-36-160.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #3 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-28-20-709.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #4 Elephants 2.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Promo Fish 2.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #1 Tree And House 3.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #2 Robots.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Promo Tree And House.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo Shooting Stars 3.jpg|"Noozles" Promo Apples 2.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 09-31-08-872.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 08-50-08-531.jpg|"Imagine" Image Spot (1988) Nick Jr Magazine OLd Logo.JPG|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" Image Spot (1989) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-19-395.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" Image Spot (1991) Wheels 9.jpg|"Action" Image Spot (1991) File:Picture_00045.png|"Schedule Change" Promo (1991) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-45-040.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (1991) Tree And House.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo Nick_Jr._Lego_Blocks_Ultra_Rare_1989.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo #2 Shooting Stars 3.jpg|"Noozles" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 09-30-35-583.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-31-08-872.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #2) Apples.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo (screen #1) Apples 2.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo (screen #2) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs (1997 TV Network).jpg|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #1) Nick Jr Magazine OLd Logo.JPG|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-16-509.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-27-527.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-34-849.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-55-549.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #4) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-05-403.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #5) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-19-395.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #6) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-50-08-531.jpg|"Imagine" Promo bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-57-879.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-47-28-439.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #2) Picture_00045.png|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-25-005.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-52-232.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-26-954.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-45-040.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #4) Wheels 7.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #1) Wheels 8.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #2) Wheels 9.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #3) 1993–1994 Njmuppethour.jpg|"Muppet Hour" Intro NickJrHOlidayBumper.jpg|"Happy Holidays" 1994–2002 Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 1.jpg|"Egyptian" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 3.jpg|"Piano" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 5.jpg|Hula Dancers Nick Jr. Bumper- Air Guitars.jpg|"Air Guitars" Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-001.jpg|"Dizzy", by DMA Animation Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-002.jpg|"Trampoline", by DMA Animation (shown at the start of early of Nick Jr. DVDs) Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 8.jpg|"Candyland", by DMA Animation Nick Jr Commercials 1999.jpg|"Parade" NickJrToster94.png|"Toaster", by DMA Animation Nick Jr. Snow ID (1994).jpg|"Snowglobe", by DMA Animation Nick Jr Animated Adventure Bumper.jpg|"Animated Adventure" bandicam 2015-06-25 20-26-31-593.jpg|"Holiday ID", by Chris Harvey Even another nick jr schedule bumper.jpg NickJrScheduleBumper1.jpg Another Nick jr Schedule Ident.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-57-775.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-27-200.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-51-22-926.jpg 1996–2002 5571 lg.jpg|"Pigs", by Manhattoons NickJrHippos1996.jpg|"Hippos", by Webster Colcord NickId mostersth.jpg|"Monsters", by Funline Animation nickid.jpg|"Horses", by Funline Anamation NickJrSnkes.jpg|Snakes bandicam 2015-07-19 10-34-28-480.jpg|"Snowmen" Nickjrdinosaurs1997.png|"Dinosaurs", by International Rocketship Nickjrelephants1996.png|"Elephants", by Manhattoons Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1999) Vol 2.jpg|Duck Blocks Nickjrfish1997.png|"Fish" Nickjrlions1996.png|"Lions", by Manhattoons Nickjrpenguins1996.png|"Penguins", by Manhattoons Untitledbbbb.png|Monkeys Nick Jr Commercials February 1999.jpg|"Swans", by Steve Speer NickJrFrogs.jpg|"Frogs" NickJrDucks.jpg|"Ducks", by Funline Animation bandicam 2015-07-19 10-26-06-692.jpg|"Dogs" by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-19 10-30-36-947.jpg|"Seals", by Steve Speer NickJrChickens.jpg|"Chickens", by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-13 19-05-15-244.jpg|"Bears", by Steve Speer NickJrCrocs.png|"Crocodiles", by Webster Colcord Nick Jr. Giraffes ID.jpg|"Giraffes" Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1997) Vol 3.jpg|"Kangaroos", by Manhattoons bandicam 2015-07-13 18-55-30-988.jpg|"Rabbits", by Lester Films Picture 00263.png|"Paper Bags" NickJrAsktheCat.jpg nickjrtwocatsbumpers.jpg|"Cats" bandicam 2018-04-29 10-47-46-354.jpg|"The Busy World of Richard Scarry/Rupert" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-31-408.jpg|"Rupert/Muppet Babies" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997c.jpg|"Muppet Babies/Allegra's Window" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-41-598.jpg|"Allegra's Window/Gullah Gullah Island" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-45-509.jpg|"Gullah Gullah Island/Little Bear" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-48-843.jpg|"Little Bear/Blue's Clues" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997d.jpg|Up Next: Moon, Stars, Horn, Dinosaurs Logo NickJrNextID1997e.jpg|"The Busy World of Richard Scarry/Papa Beaver's Storytime" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997bbluebackgroundvariant.jpg|"Papa Beaver's Storytime" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997a.jpg|"Little Bear/Blue's Clues" Next ID (1997) NickJrNextID1997b.jpg|"Blue's Clues/Rupert" Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-06-13-842.jpg|The Busy WOrld Of Richard Scarry/Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-04-15-624.jpg|Jim Henson's Muppet Babies/The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-43-097.jpg|Blue's Clues/Allegra's Window Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-04-622.jpg|Allegra's Window/Rupert Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-51-255.jpg|Rupert Next ID (1997) NickJrSongbumper.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Jr" NickJrSongbumper2.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Jr 2" 1998–2001 bandicam 2015-07-13 18-51-05-546.jpg|"Sprinklers" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-20-109.jpg|"Park" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-48-252.jpg|"Costumes" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-54-23-604.jpg|"Fish Painting" (Australia) lines_640x424.jpg|"Lines", by John Serpentelli Alien Opera.jpg|"Alien Opera", by John Serpentelli puppies_640x424.jpg|"Puppies", by John Serpentelli File:Picture_00261.png|"Hula Elephants", by John Serpentelli isnickjrforid.jpg|"Is Nick Jr. For..." isnickjrforid2.jpg|"Is Nick Jr. For... 2" NickJrJustformeopeningbumper.jpg|"Just for Me Opening" NickJrJustformeclosingbumper.jpg|"Just for Me Closing" bandicam 2019-08-23 15-40-59-499.jpg|On-screen bug with Snowmen (2000) bandicam 2019-08-31 08-40-56-826.jpg|On-screen bug with Elephants for Friday (2000-2001) bandicam 2019-08-31 08-49-33-002.jpg|On-screen bug with Bunny Rabbits for Tuesday (2000-2001) 2001–2003 Nick Jr.'s 2001 rebrand was produced by AdamsMoroika and Editional Effects. picture_00259.png|"Everyday" promo picture_00046.png|"Halloween Spooktacular" promo Hqdefaultnickjrdeer.jpg|On-screen bug with deer. bandicam 2019-09-11 17-16-04-088.jpg|On-screen bug with chickens. doraprincepromo.jpg|A promo for "Dora Saves the Prince" NickJrBlocksId2001.jpg|"Eight New Reasons" promo File:NickJrMaggieandtheFerociousbeastid2001.png|A "Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo BeastMaggieNowherelandparadepromo.jpg|"Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo (Nowhere Land Parade) nickjrmove it like this bumper.jpg|"Move it Like This" NickJrIlovemybootsbumper.jpg|"I Love My Boots" Nickjriwantcandybumper.jpg|"I Want Candy" nickjrpromonbluesbignews.jpg|"Blue's Big News" promo WatchNewEpisodesofMaggieNewVersiom.jpg|The second version of the "Watch new episodes of Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo Nick Jr White Background Bumper - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast.jpg|"Maggie and the Ferocious Beast is Next" Todayonbluescluesbumper1.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Science" Todayonbluescluesbumper2.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Reading and Language" Todayonbluescluesbumper3.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Social Skills" Todayondorabumper1.jpg|"Today on Dora the Explorer: Colors and Shapes" Littlebearisupnextnickjr.jpg|"Little Bear is next" Todayondorabumper2.jpg|"Today on Dora the Explorer: Math" Bluesclueswhitebackgroundbumper.jpg|"Blue's Clues is Next" Doraisnextbumper.jpg|"Dora the Explorer is next" Littlebillisupnexxtonnickjr.jpg|"Little Bill is next" Nickjrbobisnext.jpg|"Bob the Builder is next" Oswaldwhitebackgroundbumperr.jpg|"Oswald is next" Nick Jr Snails.PNG|The Worms Lunchtime song 2003–2004 2003NickJrmiceid.jpg|Mice vlcsnap-2012-12-14-04h59m55s139.png|Frogs (shown at the start of Nick Jr. VHS tapes and DVDs) Robots.png|Robots Sea.png|Octopi Water.png|Crocodiles Nick Jr Cats 2003.jpg|Cats NickJrBumperMoon2003.png|Moon (Latin America) picture_00288.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as octopi. picture_00289.png|On-screen bug with cats. picture_00290.png|On-screen bug with frogs. picture_00291.png|On-screen bug with mice. blues clues.PNG|On-screen bug with robots. nickjr giraffes 2003.JPG|Giraffes 2004–2007 picture_00201.png|"Frog" ID (Latin America) bandicam 2015-07-19 10-56-53-778.jpg|"Rabbit" ID (Latin America) bandicam 2015-07-19 10-57-10-209.jpg|"Butterfly" ID (Latin America) promo.png picture_00203.png picture_00202.png cartoon_nick_jr.png bandicam 2015-08-02 09-35-26-459.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-13-563.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-52-501.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-39-33-667.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-43-50-324.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 10-09-11-320.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-20-857.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-58-178.jpg picture_00260.png NickJr.com_logo_2004.svg|The dogs bug used 2004-2006. Nick Jr. Frogs 2006.png|The final on-screen bug used 2006-2008. Nick Jr Bears logo 2006.png|Logo bug used 2006-2008. 2014-07-03 08.20.08 pm.png|On-screen bug with bats from Halloween 2006. Nick Jr. Ghosts 2006.png|On-screen bug with ghosts from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.26.16 pm.png|On-screen bug with snowmen from Christmas 2006. 2007–2009 39a682ced016e7f7a9a90af3bc0eb9cc.png 2679d3345172e1f0bd5394c7a6aa31d8.png 1780da7f9b6cfc6653f4fb8e31ffb9e9.png 100076_poster.jpg Nick_Jr_Magazine_2005.JPG picture_00287.png|On-screen bug with hearts for Valentine's Day. Nick_Jr._screen_bug_as_octopuses_wearing_hats_in_2008.JPG|On-screen bug with octopuses wearing hats used 2008-2009. Nick_Jr_screen_bug_as_Sunflower_People_used_from_2008.JPG|On-screen bug with goblin thingies used 2008-2009. Nick_Jr's_Panda_Bear_screen_bug_used_from_2008_to_2009.JPG|On-screen bug with pandas wearing belts used 2008-2009. Ni-Hao Kai-Lan Promo from 2008.jpg|A "Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan" Promo 2009–present NickjrNightScreenBug.JPG|Nighttime on-screen bug Nick Jr on screen bug Germany.jpeg|On-screen bug (used in Germany). Nick Jr christmas bug.jpg|Christmas on-screen bug used in December 2015. Screenshot 2016-07-10-16-14-24.png|Kids' Choice Sports 2016 variant bug bug-nickjr-600x336.png Nickjrstorytime.png|"Story Time Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrcrittercorner.png|"Critter Corner Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrmovetomusic.png|"Move to the Music Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrartalive.png|"Art Alive/Arts and Crafts Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrshowandtell.png|"Show and Tell Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrfieldtrip.png|"Field Trip Closer", by Melinda Beck IMG 4211.PNG IMG_4212.PNG Screenshot_2016-07-06-06-13-21.png Screenshot_2016-07-06-06-12-17.png Screenshot_2016-11-29-07-32-33.png Screenshot_2016-11-23-19-08-43.png Screenshot_2016-11-23-17-34-31.png Screenshot_2016-09-20-03-30-52.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-05-36.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-06-53.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-07-51.png _20160919_060409.JPG _20160919_060348.JPG Collage 2017-01-06 05_30_48.jpg Collage 2017-01-06 05_34_42.jpg _20170122_191039.JPG Screenshot_20170123-063335.png Screenshot_20170123-063335.png Screenshot_20170123-063659.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-15-21-31.png Screenshot_20170114-210340.png Category:Viacom Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements Category:ViacomCBS